


The Hoodie

by RedHoodIsMyBrother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodIsMyBrother/pseuds/RedHoodIsMyBrother
Summary: Liam didn't realize, ok?





	The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> First story, please review!

How was Liam supposed to know that he grabbed Theo's jacket? 

In his defence he was rushing.

What the fuck else would you be doing if you were supposed to take your SAT' s in 10 minutes and you weren't even at school?

Liam rolled out of Theo's comfortable arms rushed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and pulled on a random pair of black jeans. He wanted to be comfortable while taking the stupid test, so he grabbed the closet hoodie, pulled it on, and ran.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mason couldn't believe his eyes.

There stood Liam Dunbar, in his beta glory, wearing Theo Raeken' s old lacrosse hoodie, at his locker.

As Mason walked up to him, he cried out, "Dude!"

"Yeah? What's up?" Liam questioned.

"Why are you wearing Theo's hoodie?" He whispered-yelled as he got close Liam.

"What do you mean? Isn't it mi-" Liam stopped mid question as he looked down at the burgundy, one size too big, lacrosse hoodie.

"It says Raeken 95 on the back, doesn't it?"

"Mhm"

"Might as well keep it on and let everyone know that we're dating." Liam closed his locker with a sigh.

"Your going to come out to the pack and school? Are you sure?" 

"No time like the present."

"Intense."

\- - - - - - - - - -

Everyone in the hallway gave him strange looks as he passes by. Some students asked and he gave them the truth, it was his boyfriend's jacket. Some even called him a fag, but he didn't care. 

But when he got home, that was a different story.

"Baby Wolf, is that my hoodie?"

Uh oh, he was in trouble.


End file.
